Silver Strawberries and Shadows
by SepticStacheEdits
Summary: It's a typical morning in the Cooper/Maximoff/Undersee household. For my friends jenny (Miss Marvel Nerd) and Cass (Quicker Than Silver) and based on headcannons from an RP forum called The Convergence :)


"Pancakes are ready!" Madge called from the kitchen with a smile. A gentle breeze blew past her and she knew that her boyfriend had just sped into the kitchen. "Morning love." She grinned and passed him a plate with about five thick and gorgeous smelling pancakes on.

"These smell amazing!" Peter grinned. "Thanks for making breakfast." He stated, kissing her on the cheek before taking his plate from her.

"Well I know how terrible you and Zoe are at cooking." She chuckled a little, smirking at him.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Zoe retorted, stepping out of the shadows in their large shared kitchen. "Peters worse. He burnt spaghetti. Spaghetti! How do you even burn spaghetti!"

"That was your fault Zoe!" Peter rolled his eyes, throwing a bit of flour at his sister.

"Oi!" She frowned at him before grinning when Madge handed her plate over. "Cheers Madge." She smiled and grabbed the tub of Philadelphia soft cheese from the fridge, sitting at the table, the other two sitting down with her.

"No problem Zoe and cheese? On pancakes?" Madge asked her.

"What? Its really nice."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Peter interjected.

"Pfft. Says the guy who once ate bananas and peanut butter sandwiches." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Touché" Peter smirked at her.

"So I went to town yesterday and I got some stuff." Madge stated with a small smile, breaking apart the sibling antics. "Mostly food and the essentials but Peter, I got me and you something I think you'll love." She grinned.

"Hopefully I won't love it more than I love you." Peter smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

Zoe scoffed, pulling a sour look, teasingly. "I'm going to be sick." She stated, smirking a little.

"Your just jealous that I have a girlfriend!"

"Pfft I am not. I have a girlfriend as well you know!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Peter asked, genuinely surprised, Madge equally as surprised.

"Don't need to act so surprised." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Her names Drew, she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"You know she's essentially related to you." Peter smirked, intent on teasing her.

"I'll whack you with a spoon!" Zoe frowned. "You know what, I'm not even going to explain again." She rolled her eyes. She had told him like 50 times that the gods technically don't have DNA and so other demigods aren't really classed as related unless you had the same godly parent.

Madge chuckled at the two and cleared up the table when everyone had finished eating. She gave Peter a quick kiss before putting the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher. "Peter, Zoe, come on." She grinned, interrupting the teasing. She headed into the lounge and sat in her chair, grabbing a small bag.

Peter zipped into the living room, sitting opposite his girlfriend. "Let's see what you got then." He said, grinning.

Zoe flopped on the sofa, legs up and looking at the two. "You are a weird ass couple." She said, smirking.

"Says the one dating family!" Peter teased his sister, narrowly avoiding a pillow to the face.

Madge rolled her eyes and pulled out two necklace boxes from the bag, tossing one to Peter. "I'll let you open yours first." She chuckled.

Peter raised his brow and opened the box, grinning from ear to ear. He pulled out a silver necklace with a single strawberry charm on it, a lightning bolt engraved into the charm. "Oh my god Maddy..." He breathed before looking at her. "This is incredible!"

Madge smiled and opened hers, the exact same as Peters necklace in the box. "I got us matching necklaces." She stated sheepishly.

"You're amazing Maddy!"

"Someone pass me a bucket." Zoe smirked at them before shaking her head. "You two are the sappiest couple I have ever met!" She laughed before frowning, a box hitting her head.

"And that's for you." Madge chuckled at her. "You think I wouldn't get you anything?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Well now that you mention it." Zoe smirked before opening the box. Her eyes widened and so did her grin. "Oh my gods.." She lifted up the necklace to show Peter. It was a black metallic necklace with a large skull charm on it, Zoe looked at Madge. "Holy shit Madge! This is amazing!" She beamed and got up, going over to her and hugging her, before sitting back down, putting the necklace on.

"I'm glad you like it." Madge smiled at her, putting her own necklace on. Peter had put his on the moment he opened the box.

"You two are still soppy." Zoe smirked at them before putting the telly on. She looked between them, eyes twinkling mischievously."So, who's up for a game of Mario Kart?"


End file.
